


Your Dance

by Untitled971



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Comic, Competition, French, Friendship, Jalousy, Love, M/M, Rivalry, Sad, Sadness, School Dances, VF, dance, low-blow
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled971/pseuds/Untitled971
Summary: Jimin aimait danser, c'était sa passion, sa profession de rêve. Grâce à son grand talent de danseur il était parvenu à entrer dans une grande école de danse.Mais, Jimin ne s'attendait pas à ça.Ses choix, ses rencontres ainsi que la compétition de danse de l'école, bouleverseront sa vie.En bien ou en mal, tel est la question.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouur, c'est ma première fanfic !! J’espère que vous allez apprécier et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ~

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J. La scène n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, les cris du publique résonnent dans le théâtre, il est en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la scène, attendant tout comme moi que les lumières se tanisent, que la musique commence. Nous nous regardons mais je ne pouvais pas voir quel expression marquait son beau visage, ne pouvant que discerner nos silhouettes, sans pouvoir se détailler à cause de la distance. Je pouvais seulement apercevoir ses cheveux rouge/orange, sa peau blanche, son chandail également blanc ainsi que son jean et ses chaussures noires dans la pénombre.

 

Il est prêt, et moi aussi. Après tous ce que nous avons vécu, tous ce que j'ai vécu, tous ce que j'ai fait pour arriver ici. Nous sommes enfin là, nous apprêtant à se présenter devant des milliers de personnes, ensemble. Je vérifie une dernière fois sur mon portable le dernier message que j'ai envoyé, et ne peux que me sentir légèrement coupable en passant une main dans mes cheveux tout en observant celui-ci.

 

À: P.J.

Je suis désolé, mais c'est à moi de le faire.

K.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ~

Le soleil tapant sur mon visage par la fenêtre de ma chambre, me ramène à la réalité, me tirant dans mon profond sommeil. Je jette un regard à l'horloge située sur ma table basse, m'informant qu'il est seulement 6h45. Je râle puis tire les rideaux et me rallonge dans mon lit confortablement, prêt à retrouver ce monde parf... attendez... 7h45 ?

Merde !

Je déboule de mon lit mais malheureusement, je m'emmêle les pieds dans mon drap me faisant tombé ridiculement parterre, dans un fracas.

Je vais mourir.

 

"- Jimin ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours dans maintenant 13 minutes? "

 

Je grimace, toujours parterre, en pensant à l'impression que je vais donner en arrivant en retard à mon premier cours, le premier jour. Si même je ne me fais pas renvoyer directement.

 

"- S'il te plait hyung, dépose moi à mon école.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, _soupire Jin en s'en allant de ma chambre_."

 

~~~~~

 

À peine la voiture arrêtée, j'accoure vers l'entrée de la grande école de dance dont j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir m'inscrire. J'espère toutefois que je ne l'ai pas gâchée aujourd'hui, car vu le niveau, c'est obligatoirement strict sur la ponctualité.

Je suis maintenant devant la porte de ma salle de cours que j'ai pu la trouver grâce à mon emploi du temps et l'aide d'une femme qui passait et grâce à dieu, c'est mon seul cours aujourd'hui. Je regarde vite fait à quoi je ressemble, tee-shirt à rayures blanches et noires, manches longues, collant de dance noir et chaussure également noire. Soufflant un bon coup, je frappe deux fois à la porte, puis entre. À peine avoir passé celle-ci, je suis fusillé de plusieurs regard, mais celui d'une personne plus âgé que nous que je présume être notre professeur, est bien plus dur et sévère. Tu m'étonne.

 

"- Bonjour, excusez moi de mon retard, je suis nouveau, _dit-je en m'inclinant rapidement._

\- Que cela soit la première et la dernière fois que vous arrivez en retard à mon cours. C'est clair?

\- Oui, _je réponds en hochant vivement la tête._

\- Bien, pour que vous comprenez, vous ne danserez pas aujourd'hui, vous resterez en retrait et écouterez."

 

J'hoche la tête et m'incline une seconde fois, déçus de na pas pouvoir danser et me dirige vers le fond de la salle.

Pendant tout le cours, l'envie de danser était présent, me frustrant de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ce désire. Mais je préfère tout de même cela que d'être revoyez après tout le travail acharné que j'ai fais pour arriver ici.

Le cours à présent terminé, je sors ainsi que tout le monde de la salle. La classe d'aujourd'hui était composée de cinq hommes plus moi, et six femmes. Ils dansaient tous super bien, de tels sorte à ce que je me demande ce que je fais ici. Je pense pas être de leurs niveaux, ils sont géniaux ! Serte, j'ai réussi les auditions d'entrée, mais quand maintenant je vois le contenu, je doute de mes capacités. Je suis interrompu dans mes rêveries par une légère tape dans le dos.

 

"- T'en fais pas, j'ai eu aussi droit à ça l'an dernier, _me dit un brun, plutôt grand_. Je m'appelle Sehun, et toi ?

\- Hu-hum... Jimin, Park Jimin, _je réponds, un léger sourire mal-alaise._

\- Rav-

\- Sehun, tu fais quoi avec le nouveau ? _Coupe soudainement une voix derrière moi._

\- Oh, Kai, voici Jimin, on faisait juste connaissance."

 

Je me retourne alors pour croiser un regard pas très accueillant -voir pas du tout- du prénommé Kai. Il avait les mit-longs cheveux blancs, et il est légèrement plus grand que moi avec une peau mate claire. Il est aussi beau que Sehun qui lui, a les cheveux brun mais est de la même taille que son ami. Mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très sûr de lui et quelque peu arrogant si je peux me le permettre. J'espère que c'est juste une impression.

 

"-Puis je voulais en même temps savoir si il allait participer lui aussi au concours, _continue le brun._

\- Au concours ? Quel concours ? _Demandais-je perplexe_.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant du grand concours de dance annuel ? _Intervient un autre gars au cheveux bleus foncé, lui aussi plus grand que moi_.

\- T'as ta réponse, il n'est même pas au courant. Maintenant, on y vas. _Tranche Kai en s'en allant_."

 

Je pense que j'avais raison, il doit être arrogant, ou bien il ne m'aime pas...

 

"- Alors à demain... Jimin ! _Dit Sehun en rejoignant son ami._ "

 

Sehun déjà loin, j'avais presque oublié la présence du gars au cheveux bleus. Je reporte mon attention sur l'être au cheveux bleu qui regardait juste devant lui..

 

"- Hum, tu es ?

\- Oh, moi c'est Jun. Donc j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne savais pas que l'école, comme tous les ans organise un grand concours de danse afin de gagner plusieurs prix et surtout de se faire remarquer, _réponds celui-ci finissant par un clin d'œil_.

\- Non, je ne savais pas.. ça a l'air intéressant, mais je ne me vois pas faire cela, je pense pas pouvoir gagner un aussi grand concours tout seul, _dis-je gêné_.

\- Tu ne sais pas le plus intéressant qui plus est, contredit la fin de ta phrase, _enchaîne-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans sa voix_."

 

Je l'écoute attentivement voulant quand même en savoir plus sur ce concours.

 

"- Il y aura plusieurs qualifications à thèmes au choix, puis ceux-ci permettront aux deux meilleurs danseurs de remporter la première étape, ensuite ces deux là devront se confronter sur le même thème pour au final gagner la seconde étapes. _Il marque une pause s'assurant que je comprennes toutes les informations données puis reprend_. Donc en remportant celle-là, le gagnant aura la chance de pouvoir danser avec Jung Hoseok, le représentant et meilleur danseur de cette école pour la dernière étape, où, lui et le gagnant seront en concurrence pour gagner la dernière étape qui est d'être bien sûr numéro 1, lors de dernière dance. Ils représenterons notre école contre toutes les autres qui participent au concours, _finit-il._ "

 

Je prend quelques secondes afin de digérer toutes les informations reçus.

Concours + représentation de l'école = lourde responsabilité = stresse. Pas bon pour moi. Je grimace légèrement, montrant mon potentiel refus de participation.

 

"- Je vois que c'est un événement très important puis, ça doit être stressant d'avoir autant de responsabilité en étant le représentant de l'école comme ce... Hoseok ?

\- Surtout glorifiant et... attends... non ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui est Jung Hoseok ? _S'emporte Jun, les yeux ronds_."

 

En même temps je reçois un message de Jin et remarque l'heure. Merde !

 

"- Désolé mais non... Bon je dois y aller ! Merci pour l'info Jun, puis moi c'est Jimin. Au revoir, _fis-je me précipitant vers la sortie_. "

 

Jin doit m'attendre depuis un moment.

Jung Hoseok... Je case ce prénom quelque par dans ma tête, sors enfin et aperçois Jin dans sa voiture en train de m'attendre les doigt tapotant le volant. Je grimace pour la seconde fois et cours jusqu'à lui.

À peine entré dans la voiture, je m'excuse en le coupant dans sa futur crise.

 

"- Désolé hyung ! Je suis en retard je sais.. je m'excuse encore, maintenant roule s'il te plais histoire que tu ne sois pas plus à la bourre que tu ne l'ai déjà."

 

J'eu le droit à un regard plein de noirceur mais il ne dit pas un mots et il démarra au car de tour. Jin travaille dans un restaurant pas loin de notre appartement en tant que commis de cuisine, tout près d'être promu cuisinier. Il adore ce qu'il fait, faire la cuisine pour lui c'est donner à chaque fois un bout de son cœur car lui, il y met son cœur mais aussi son âme. Malheureusement, j'ai ne pas seulement eu l'occasion de goûter que des bon plats, mais j'ai aussi eu droit à ses 'expériences culinaires' plus que horrible quand il testait de nouvelle recettes qui ressemblait plus à des armes chimiques dans le but d'exterminer quiconque qui oserait manger cela.

 

~~~~~

 

Nous venons d'arriver devant le restaurant, Jin se garant dans le parking sur le coté réservé au employé. J'allais sortir mais il me retient. Je me tourne donc en l'interrogeant du regard.

 

"- Le repas est dans le frigo, sur ce, rentre bien, _fini-t-il cette fois-ci avec le sourire au lèvre_."

 

J'hoche vivement la tête comme réponse et sors ensuite de la voiture. Je salue mon colocataire et meilleur ami une dernière fois et prend route vers notre appart. Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, on vis pas loin du resto donc je peux aisément finir le chemin à pieds comme ça Jin n'a pas à faire d'aller/retour. J'ai du débattre longtemps avec lui pour qu'il me laisse rentrer seul, ne voulant pas que qu'il m'arrive quelque chose en imaginant toutes sorte de scénarios plus fous et loufoque les uns des autres... mais j'ai fini par le convaincre au bout de quelque heures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt ~


	3. Red Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Lectuuure ~

 

Je marchais donc dans les rues toujours bondées, quand je sentis une première goutte d'eau sur le nez. Je m'arrêta pour l'essuyer et ensuite lever la tête vers le ciel à présent gris avant de recevoir deux autres sur ma joue droite légèrement rebondie. Il commence à pleuvoir, je n'ai pas de parapluie et, il me manque encore 15-20 bonne minute de marche. Super. Je me m'étais donc mit à courir comme à peux près toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dehors. Certains étaient chanceux de pouvoir se couvrir avec un parapluie, puis d'autres se protégeaient avec ce qu'ils avaient en mains comme un journal ou son propre sac.

Je devais me faire violence pour éviter d'insulter toute les personnes qui me bousculait au lieux d'essayer de m'invité comme moi je le faisais en serrant les bretelles de mon sac à dos. Trempé, je continuais à courir lorsque je suis soudainement bousculer plus fortement, ce qui me fit faire volt face puis tomber misérablement sur mes pauvre fesses.

Alors là, je ne vais pas me retenir de cracher mon venin vocabulaire des plus odieux pour cette imbécile.

Je m'apprêtais alors à l'insulter quand je rencontre son regard qui me stoppa directement. Il était debout, sa grandeur me surplombant, ses cheveux rouge collaient sur son visage m'empêchant de bien discerner ses yeux cachés par ceux-ci. Il portait une chemise blanche à carreaux principalement blanc, rouge et noirs avec un sticker qui représentait une bouche tirant la langue et un jean noir. Il était très... attirant?

Un sourire apparu sur son visage provoquant une accélération incontrôlée des battement de mon cœur.

 

"- Tu devrais faire attention **_petit_** , _avait-il dit avant de me tourner le dos et continuer sa route en trottinant non sans laissé échapper un sourire au coin_."

 

C'est au moment où je le perdais de vue et que je sentais de nouveau les gouttes d'eaux, que je prends conscience que je suis toujours par-terre, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je me relève subitement en me rendant compte maintenant de ses paroles.

 

Petit ?! N'importe-quoi.

 

Puis c'est lui qui m'a foncé dessus !

 

~~~~~

 

Le blond arrivait enfin chez lui, ne tardant pas une seconde après avoir passé l'entre de sa demeure de se débarrasser de ses chaussures qui maintenant, n'arrêtait pas de couiner quand il marchait à cause de l'eau absorbé par celle-ci. Il commençait à retirer ses vêtement déjà dans son salon afin de filer sous la douche le plus vite possible. Sentir l'eau chaude qui coule le long de son corps lui procurait le plus grand bien et détendait ses muscles en le réchauffant tendrement. Il soupirait d'aise et ferme les yeux pour profiter le plus possible de se moment. Le blond trouvait toujours que les moments sous la douche était comme un petit paradis provisoire qu'il savourait chaque secondes. C'est souvent pourquoi son colocataire était souvent obligé de le faire sortir de force car les factures d'eau n'était évidemment pas gratuite.

L'image du roux qui l'avait bousculer plus tôt lui revenait en tête ainsi de que son sourire qu'il trouvait des plus sexy. Il ouvra immédiatement les yeux d'incompréhension puis tourna vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour enfin finir sa douche ne voulant pas provoquer quelque chose en lui.

Dans son lit, il soupire en espérant que la journée de demain sera meilleure que celle d'aujourd'hui. Ainsi, ses dernières pensées avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte sont dirigés vers cette compétition, il se posait des tas de question dont l'ultime "Vais-je y participer ?".

 

~~~~~

 

Il était 7h pile quand Jimin avait fini de se préparer. Aujourd'hui le blond commençais à 8h30 et n'avait aucune envie d'arriver en retard pour la seconde fois donc il s'était levé plus tôt qu'à son habitude pour se préparer bien à l'avance et il réussi sans problème. Son colocataire dormant encore car il était de service bien plus tard aujourd'hui, Jimin ne voulait pas le réveiller, de plus il était en avance alors il avait décidé d'aller à son école en bus. D'ailleurs, il en trouva un rapidement ce qui fait qu'il arrive devant la battisse à 7h30. Il avait donc une bonne heure d'avance sur son cours. Il décida d'entrer quand même et de faire une petite visite des lieux histoire de plus se familiariser.

Après un bon moment à traîner dans l’établissement que le blond trouvait immense et très bien entretenue, il se dirigeait vers la salle de dance où il avait cours comme ça il pourrait quand même s’entraîner sur les pas exercé par ses camarades la veille pour ne pas trop être à la bourre. Dans les couloirs, quelque portes avant sa fameuse salle de cours, il vit quelqu'un en train de danser depuis le cadrant transparent de la porte, face à un énorme miroir intégré au mur comme celui de sa salle. Celui-ci attira son attention d'abord à la couleur de ses cheveux qui lui disait quelque chose. Jimin ouvrit discrètement la porte et la musique le percuta, c'est alors que cette pensée s'envola lorsqu'il prêta plus attention à ses pas rythmé par le son qui émanait. Il avait une gestuelle très bien contrôlé qui envoyait une impression de perfection. Il était fluide mais restait quand même stricte sur ses pas. Il maîtrisait parfaitement son corps, sûr de lui. Le blond était émerveiller devant ce spectacle digne d'un pro, un vrai.

Lorsque la musique s’arrêta, le blond fronça les sourcils quand son vis-à-vis se retourna en remarquant enfin sa présence. Le roux plissa tout d'abord les yeux se demandant qu'est-ce que ce garçons faisait ici puis reconnu l'inconnu qu'il avait bousculé la veille. C'est alors qu'un sourire taquins apparu sur ses lèvres en voyant que le blond aussi l'avait reconnu. Le roux savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait fauté à leurs dernières rencontre, mais celui-ci n'était pas du genre à s'excuser pour ce genre de "futilité" comme il le pensait. C'est vrai, il n'était pas blessé, donc cela servait à rien. Il fut coupé par ses réflexions intérieur quand il entendit la voix du blond.

 

"- Yah ! T'es le mal-élevé qui m'as percuté hier, _avait hausser le ton le blond_."

 

Le roux fut tout d'abord surpris du ton qu'avait entamé le blond. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait le lui reproché de la sorte en lui criant presque dessus en vue du visage d'ange que avait Jimin. Il ne fallait surement pas se fier à sa petite taille,ses yeux plus petit, ses joue fournies, sa peau laiteuse tel un bébé et à ses belles lèvres rose pulpeuse qu'il pensait maintenant, que de tels lèvres devrait être interdit dû à l'appelle à la tentation qu'elles renvoyaient. C'est seulement quand le bond s'était rapproché un peu plus près mais en laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité qu'il cessa son observation et reprit son sourire. Il a du caractère le petit, tant mieux pensait-il. Le roux se rapprocha alors à son tours brisant la distance qu'à établi Jimin pour se mettre face à face, sentant le souffle du plus jeune contre ses lèvres.

Du côté de Jimin, extérieurement, il ne se démentit pas lors du rapprochement du roux en gardant les sourcils froncés montrant son mécontentement contrairement à l’intérieur où son cœur avait entamé des battements irréguliers et essayait de ne pas rougir. Malheureusement ses yeux avait descendus sur le cou du roux en même temps qu'une goutte de sueur. Il suivait la course de cette goutte d'eau salée sur le corps luisant de sueurs de son vs-à-vis jusqu'à sa clavicule pour enfin finir sur le t-shirt gris mouillé. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant que l'autre ne prenne son mentons entre ses doigts afin qu'il reporte son attention sur son visage où son sourire amusé était clairement visible. Il prit enfin la parole.

 

"- C'est ici que ça se passe **_chaton_**."

 

Jimin déglutit, malgré ses effort le rouge lui prit au visage et se dégagea d'un coup du roux, gêné pendant que l'autre gloussait. Il se reprit quelque peu, toujours rougit.

 

"- Je m'hérite des excuses ! J'aurais pu faire une mauvaise chute, _avait demandée le blond d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire_."

 

En effet, le roux trouvait plus que cela ressemblait à des miaulement plaintif de chat réclamant ses croquette. Il le trouvait mignon, mais n'allait pas répondre à sa demande et se contenta de soupirer et de prendre son sac qui était positionné devant le miroir en face de lui. Une fois son sac ajusté sur une des ses épaules, il reporta son attention sur le blond qui avait un sourcil relevé, outrée ce qui de nouveau sourire le plus grand des deux. Il se rapproche une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci plus près. Le blond avait faillis reculé par peur qu'il lui passe dessus.

 

"- Et tu feras quoi si je décide de ne pas le faire ? _Avait-il dit baissant le son de sa voix pour entamer un son grave_."

 

Jimin était pétrifier. Pas par peur, non. Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il sentait le bas de son ventre chauffer considérablement ainsi que son visage. Le visage du roux se rapprocha de siens et le blond sentis qu'il allait bientôt tomber dans les pommes si il restait toujours aussi près de lui à cause de la tension qui régnait. Le roux dévia à la dernière seconde son visage où ses lèvres avait 'accidentellement' frôlé la joue du blond pour ensuite se stopper à son oreille. Il prit une légère inspiration dont le son avait fait frissonner le plus petit.

 

"- Puis, ça sera **_hyung_** pour toi, _susurras-t-il avant de laisser le blond planté au milieu de la salle avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage_."

 

Jimin avait eu un énième frisson puis s'écroula par terre en s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses genoux, la tête baisser ruminant sa défaite. Le roux l'avait dominé et il en était malheureusement conscient. Il avait eu envie de lui.

 

"Hyung"

 

Foutue libido.

 

 

 


	4. Keep calm and love Mr Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lectuuure ~

Après s'être calmé, le petit blond se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours où il vit quelque danseurs déjà présent. Il souffla un bon coup afin de se libéré de toute pression tout en déposant son sac près de l'entré, là où tout les autres étaient. Jimin s'était mit dans un coin afin de commencer ses étirement tranquillement avec tout de même un mine boudeuse sur son faciès. En effet, le blond était toujours aussi frustré de l'attitude du roux et surtout du fait qu'il n'a pas eu ses excuses. Il pencha le haut de son cops en avant, allongeant ses brase pour ensuite attrapé ses chevilles continuant ses étirement quand il fut coupé par quelqu'un criant presque son nom dans toute la salle.

 

"- Jimiiin, T'es pas en retard aujourd'hui ! Je suis fière de toi, _avait brailler Jun en entrant dans la salle_."

 

Le bleuté s'approchait du blond montrant toute sa gaité tandis que celui-ci était assez gêné et surpris. Il finit tout de même à sourire gentiment.

 

"- Salut Jun, t'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ou t'es toujours aussi gai ? _Avait gentiment demandé le blond._

\- Toujours, _affirma par la suite son vis à vis lui rendant par la même occasion son sourire_."

 

Lorsque le bleuté allait en rajouter, le professeur de dance entra soudainement en frappant dans ses longues mains et cela en ordonnant à tout le monde de se mettre en place, le cours commence.

Jimin s'exécutait à toute les directives du danseur accomplie qu'était son professeur. Mr Kim Hansoo est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivres et sels marquant son âge ainsi que ses rides légèrement prononcées. Il était un glorieux danseur contemporain dans son temps et prend plaisir en enseigné à présent sa passion afin que ses élèves deviennent aussi bon que lui l'avait été dans son passé, et même meilleure. Pour cela, il n'hésitait pas à être impitoyable, dur et bien stricte sur chaque pas qu'il indiquait pour atteindre la version la plus proche de la perfection d'un mouvement. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne vouvoyait pas ses élèves trouvant que c'était une sorte de perte de temps, l'essentiel était de danser. Il voulait que ses élèves soit les meilleurs c'est alors qu'il y avait pas de place pour les faibles dans sa classe et ça, il allait le démontrer dès maintenant.

 

"- Stop, arrêtez moi se massacre, _avait ordonné le plus vieux de la pièce._ "

 

Il soupira longuement avant de toiser les élèves un par un jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un visage à chevelure blonde.

 

"- Toi, approche, _ordonna une nouvelle fois le professeur_. "

 

Le cœur de Jimin fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il déglutit avant de soupiré de soulagement. La fille qui était juste à sa droite se déplace en direction de l'enseignant confiante tendis que le blond se détendait. S'était pas passé loin, pensait-il quand la voix de Mr Kim resonna dans la salle.

 

"- Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans se cours ? _Avait demandé le plus vieux d'une voix qui sonnait curieuse._ "

 

La blonde qui au départ respirait l'assurance prit une mine déconcerté par la question de son aîné. Alors d'un ton naturel elle lui répondit.

 

"- Je suis ici pour danser évidemment, _avait-elle certifiée_."

 

Son vis à vis qui s'était penché en avant pour entendre la réponse de la blonde hocha simplement la tête en se redressant avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton tranchant.

 

"- Pour danser dis-tu ? Parce que tu crois que ce tu faisais c'était de la danse ? _Questionne-t-il n'attendant en évidence aucune réponse_. Permet moi d'en douter."

 

La jeune fille finit par baisser la tête honteuse en fronçant ses sourcils mécontente. Ce sentiment de honte n'était pas courant chez elle étant d'un rang élevé dans la société grâce à la grande richesse des ses parents. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place, Mr Kim l'arrêta, ce n'était pas fini.

 

"- Je n'ai pas terminé."

 

La blonde se retourna alors et osa affronter le regard perçant de son professeur. Elle dégluti bruyamment.

 

"- Comment t'appelle-tu ?

\- Jisoo, _avait simplement répondue la jeune blonde._

\- Bien, alors Jisoo. Comment se fait-il que se jeune homme, n'ayant pas participé une seule seconde au cours d'hier se débrouille malgré quelque défauts mieux que toi alors que je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir vu pratiquer avec l'exact médiocrité d'hier ?"

 

Le professeur avait désigné Jimin d'un mouvement de tête bien que tout le monde savait de qui il s'agissait n'ayant pas passé inaperçu la veille. C'est ainsi que tout les regards s'étaient dirigé sur son petit être jusqu'à le faire légèrement rougir de gêne. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention dans ce genre de situation. Il était vrai que Jimin n'avait pas pratiqué une seule fois la partie de chorégraphie enseigné hier mais il avait un bonne mémoire visuel des mouvements des autres. Il baissait simplement la tête essayant de se faire plus petit.

La colère était montée en la blonde à qui on n'avait jamais parlé de cette manière, même pas ses parents qui ne faisait que la gâté et lui offrir tout ce dont elle désirait.

 

"- C'est impossible ! J'avais aussi bien fait que la première fois. Mes pas était parfait ! _S'emporta celle-ci_."

 

Elle étonna plus d'un à cause de son ton bien trop élevé pour s'adresser à une personne plus âgée de plus son enseignant. Quant à celui-ci il resta neutre puis se décala de quelque peu avant de reprendre la parole.

 

"- Si tu pense alors que tes mouvement était parfait je pense que tu déjà prendre la porte et évité de remettre les pieds dans ma salle de cours, _trancha l'enseignant en lui indiquant la porte d'un geste de la main._ "

 

La jeune blonde tout d'abord offusqué avait les larmes aux yeux et ensuite pris rageusement ses affaires avant de quitté la salle de dance sous le regard de tout le monde.

 

"- Si il y en a d'autre que pense la même chose qu'elle ou bien pense ne pas y arriver, je vous invite à la suivre."

 

C'est ainsi qu'un jeune imita sa camarade et prit la porte avec ses effets personnels. Le professeur avait attendue quelque minute de plus pour laisser à ses futurs ex élèves le temps de se décider pour continuer et reprendre son cours là où il s'était arrêté.

 

~~~~~~

 

La matinée de cours de dance écoulé. Jimin était fatigué comme jamais. Mr Kim était très exigeant et pouvait leur faire répété le même mouvement des centaines de fois jusqu'au moment où il sera un tant soit peu satisfait du résultat.

À la sortie du bâtiment, Jimin fut interpellé par Jun qui courait presque en sa direction.

 

"- Jiminie pabo! Je t'ai cherché partout, _avait dit celui-ci essoufflé de sa petite course._ Alors ? Tu va y participé ? _Demande donc le bleuté intéressé._ "

 

Jimin lui sourit gentiment avait de répondre négativement à sa question. Il ne pensait qu'il pourrait supporter de tels responsabilité et surtout il ne pensait pas en être capable.

Le bleuté avait émit une petite moue déçu puis repris tout de même une mine joyeuse avant de lui indiquer qu'il avait jusqu'à demain soir pour s'inscrire au cas où il changerait d'avis. Jun allait participé à cette compétition et en voyant de quoi était capable le blond aujourd'hui, il avait encore plus envie qu'il se présente. Il espérait alors que le blond allait encore réfléchir à cela avait demain soir.

 

"- Si non, se soir on se voit avec quelque danseur de la classe et d'autre ami au Black Diamond. Tu voudrais pas te joindre à nous ?"

 

La proposition du bleuté avait tenté le blond jugeant le pour et le contre pour enfin accepté en disant qu'il ne resterait quand même pas trop longtemps car ils avait quand même cours le lendemain, même si il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était le Black Diamond. Le bleuté fut ravis d'apprendre la certification de sa présence et lui proposa par la suite d'échanger leur numéro pour ensuite lui envoyé l'adresse n'ayant pas raté l'expression du blond à l'énonciation du nom du lieu.

 

~~~~~

 

Il était donc 20h47 quand le blond avait finis de se préparé. Jimin avait opté pour un jean brut noir épousant à la perfection les formes de ses cuisses ainsi que ses fesse bien rebondi, d'un teeshirt bordeaux dont le bas de l'avant était fourré dans son jean avec une ceinture et des chaussure noir pour accorder le tout. Il avait ensuite laisser sa frange pour lisser ses cheveux et dégager son front en séparant sa chevelure blonde qui se trouvait sur celui-ci. Il s'était pour finir maquillé au niveau des yeux en les assombrissant pour approfondir son regard.

Jimin mentirai si il disait qu'il n'était pas satisfait du résultat. Par la suite, il s'était présenté devant la bâtisse du Black Diamond après être sorti de son taxi. Il n'avait pas du tout prêté attention au chemin qu'avait prit le chauffeur, perdu des ses réflexion sur la soirée. Il appréhendait. Effectivement, il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer et si il allait bien s'entendre avec les autres. Il ne les connaissait pas après tout et de même pour eux. La seule chose qu'il espérait vraiment c'est que Jun était déjà présent et qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il regarda autour de lui se demandant si il ne devait pas fuir en regardant les passant des rues illuminées de Séoul avant de finalement se reprendre en secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour effacer cette idée. Il jetait un dernier coup d'il l'énorme néon de couleur bleu qui était le nom de l'endroit suivis d'un diamant qui le surplombait à la tête du bâtiment sombre fermé de toute pars et finalement, rentra après avoir déplissé ses vêtements et arrangé ses cheveux déjà bien fait.

 

 

Ce soir, il fera chaud.

 

 

Mais cela ne venait pas des prévisions météo.

 

 


	5. Take me drunk, I'm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lectuure les gens ~

 

Un verre, deux verres, une bouteille et s'en suit encore de nombreux récipient contenant des substance alcoolisé que le blond avait ingurgité en compagnie de ses nouvelle connaissances.

Au début, il était assez réticent sur l'alcool et n'avait commandé qu'un cocktails non alcoolisé mais ses fréquentations n'avait pas l'air du même avis et l'avait insisté à prendre autre chose de plus "amusant". Encore une fois il ne voulait pas boire mais les piques que lui avait lancé le blond platine assis sur un sofa dans le même coin que lui, faisant aussi partit de la soirée avait eu l'effet de le remonter.

 

"- C'est bon les gars, laissez Park boire son p'tit cocktails si il le veut. Il doit surement être bourré dès le premier verre dû à son manque d'expérience hm ? Puis, si il ne veut pas s'amuser, ça c'est son problème, _avait conclut Kai scrutant le visage du blond avec un rictus_."

 

Suite à cela, tout le monde s'étaient tut attendant la réplique du blond qui fronçait les sourcils en affrontant le regard du platine. Jimin avait la soudaine envie de prouver à son vis à vis qu'il n'était le gars 'coincé' qu'il essayait de lui faire passer et décida enfin de répondre à sa provocation par une demande.

 

"- La première tournée est pour moi."

 

Il avait commandé ses boissons sans un regard au serveur qui était resté lorsque le blond avait émit sa première commande en attendant celle des autres avant l'intervention du platine. Suite au parole du blond, toute la table avaient acclamé le blond dans un brouhaha de joie. Jimin avait relâché ses sourcils pour affiché une mine sûr de lui avec un sourire au coins pour couronner le tout, son regard qui n'avait toujours pas décroché de son vis à vis, qui lui avait juste émit un sourire au coin.

Etait-il fière ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

Le serveur avait ensuite noté les suppléments des autres avant de s'éclipser et de revenir quelque minute après avec tout les shots et bières aidé d'un collègue. 

Le groupe constitué de six hommes était composé de Jun, évidemment, de Kai accompagné de Sehun, son éternel acolyte, suivis d'un dénommé Minghao ayant les cheveux noir corbeau, et pour finir Minhyuk qui lui avait les cheveux blancs. Pas blond, non, blanc. Ils étaient tous des danseurs et Jimin se demandait qu'est-ce que ça allait donner quand ils seront tous bourrés -sauf lui pensait-il- sur la piste de dance. Rien de très jolies.

En commençant à boire avec tout le monde, Jimin trouvait qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance même avec Kai qui n'hésitait pas à provoquer le blond à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Jimin le supportait et même s'en fichait pour le moment, mais manquait tout de même pas d'y répondre quand il le pouvait. Minhyuk ainsi que Minghao était très sympathique et le blond pouvait remarquer que la personnalité de Minhyuk était assez extra, frivole et manquait pas d'énergie, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas du tout du liens d'amitié avec le bleuté.

Au fil de la soirée, un bout du groupe avait abandonné leurs coin pour se déhaîner sur la piste de danse tendis que le blond était toujours assis à discuter de tout et de rien avec Minghao, Kai et Jun. Le platine avait silencieusement lancer un défit à Jimin qui ne manquait pas de jouer le jeu. C'était donc de cette façons que le blond ainsi que le platine ingurgitaient de manière subtil verres sur verres, enchainaient avec des bouteilles de bières pour alors déterminer qui tiendra mieux l'alcool ingurgité. Jimin voulait lui prouver qu'il tenait très bien l'alcool et donc qu'il allait -évidemment pensait-il- gagner. Mais le blond avait certainement omis quelque chose de très important qui le concernait et le reliait directement au défis.

 

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

 

Alors oui, il s'enfilait tout cet alcool.

 

Oui, il commençait à rire inutilement.

 

Oui, il mourrait de chaud et suait légèrement.

 

Oui, le blond avait perdu.

 

Mais pour le moment, il s'en foutait.

 

Et cela grâce au potion magique qu'on lui servait appelé Vodka, bières, Martini ou bien ces nombreux cocktails de couleur différente qui à présent, faisait penser au blond qu'il buvait des arc-en-ciel. Il en était content. Jun était obligé de l'emmener là où tout les corps en sueurs se déhanchaient, sautaient ou bien se frottaient au rythme de la musique qui fusait dans toute la salle afin de freiner un peu le blond sur la boisson. Alors Jimin dansait, il faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus, entouré de centaine de personne qui faisait pareil. Il était heureux. Il ne faisait plus attention à personne et bougeait son corps et son esprit maintenant transporté dans une autre dimension.

Un peu plus loin, un autre corps qui dansait avait prit une pause au bar afin de se rafraichir, la gorge sèche. Il se retourna alors vers la piste qu'il venait de quitter et observait donc les personne qui s'entrechoquait à cause des limites assez restreinte du au nombre surélevé de personne ce soir. Heureusement on pouvait quand même avoir un petit espèce personnel si l'on dansait seul entre tout le monde mais cela n'empêchait pas de se faire bousculer gentiment des fois sans que ça soit trop dérangeant.

Un corps en particulier avait retenu son attention. Il le scruta longuement, baissant ses yeux sur le corps de l'inconnu en se mordant la lèvre inférieure du à ses mouvement. Ses mouvements fluides et sexy. Le jeune homme oubliait alors la musique pop populaire qui passait en se moment, dans sa tête passait actuellement une célèbre chanson de Marvin Gaye, Lets get it on plus précisément, qui bizarrement coordonnait avec aisance aux déhanchés de celui qui le captivait qui paraissait comme légèrement au ralentit .

Cela devait surement à cause de l'alcool.

A l'évidence.

Il ne parvenait cependant pas à apercevoir son visage, il bougeait trop et à chaque fois, un bras, une main ou une tête venait s'interposer entre eux. Il s'était eh bien mollement relevé en espérant changer quelque chose. Après mainte et mainte déplacement de tête, le jeune homme arriva enfin à trouver son visage et en fut tout d'abord surpris en reconnaissant cette personne mais aussi à sa réaction. L'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça avait alors croisé son regard et sa première réaction était de sourire -sourire pas du tout innocent- avant de l'invité silencieusement à le rejoindre, son regard et son corps faisant tout le travail. Le jeune homme au cheveux écarlate s'était alors vivement retourné vers le bar avant de finir d'un trait le reste de sa boisson pour ensuite rejoindre le blond, ce qui augmentait bizarrement la chaleur en lui.

Lorsque le blond avait sentit le corps du roux se coller dans son dos le resserrant contre le siens, ses mains sur ses hanches, sa température déjà élevé monta encore plus en le sentant se frotter contre lui suivant le rythme de la musique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait invité à le rejoindre, mais l'alcool dans son sang embrumait ses actions car il est clair qu'en situation normal, c'est à dire sobre, jamais, O grand jamais il aurait osé faire ça. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas eu le courage.

 

Mais pour le moment, il s'en foutait.

 

Il voulait juste profiter du moment présent, se disant qu'il aura tout le temps de regretter et de pleurer quand il aura décuvé, caché sous son drap ,en position foetal dans son lit.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de danser l'un contre l'autre, les mains du roux qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant sur les hanches du brun se déplaçaient lentement sur le torse de Jimin, l'une s'étant faufilé sous son teeshirt ce qui lui offris de nombreux frissons que le roux ne rata pas. Le blond sentant une douce chaleur au bas de son ventre se retourna soudainement pour faire face au roux pour ensuite tirer sur la chemise du roux afin d'être le plus proche possible. Ces actions avait surprises le roux, il le trouvait bien différant des deux premières rencontre mais s'en réjouissait et le montrait grâce au magnifique sourire qu'il envoyait en trappant les fesses de son vis à vis. Jimin sursauta légèrement à ce geste soudain avant de laissé passer en lui evoyant le même sourire pour ensuite entourer la nuque du roux de ses bras, percutant le bassin du roux volontairement. Pour toute réaction, celui-ci grogna au bonheur de blond qui sentit les vibrations du grognement, leurs corps étant collé. Malgré la basse luminosité des lieux, on pouvait clairement apercevoir une lueur de luxure dans les yeux de chacun, quelque mèches de cheveux plaqués sur leurs front luisant.

Tous deux avaient envie de l'autre. C'était indéniable.

Jimin perdait la tête entre les caresses du roux, la dance, la musique et tout ce qui l'entourait. Quant au roux, il appréciait grandement ce qu'il se passait en se moment et était parfaitement maitre de ses mouvement, de ses actions. En effet le roux n'avait pas autant bu qu'il y paraissait, il n'était donc pas bourré. Il n'était pas non plus parfaitement sobre, c'est vrai mais seulement entre les deux, conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il se pencha à ce moment là vers les lèvres du blond qui le tentait depuis des lustres, ses lèvres pulpeuse rosé naturellement l'attrayaient avidement depuis la première fois qu'il les avait remarqué. Il ne pouvait juste plus tenir surtout en observant le blond l'aguicher en se les mordant d'une manière des plus perverces. Quand le blond remarqua ce qu'il allait faire, il n'en fit rien, il attendait juste avec impatience que ses lippes caressent enfin les siennes.

Malheureusement pour les deux, ce moment n'arrivera pas ce soir car Jimin se fit subitement attrapé par un Minhyuk qui riait à gorge déployé avant de lui crié aux oreilles afin que sa voix passe au-dessus de la musique.

 

"- Jiimiiiin, on te cherchais depuis un moment petit chenapan ! _Il rit encore avant de reprendre_. Ca rime, 'moment', 'chenapan' ! _Il s'interromp une nouvelle fois pour rire mais cette fois-ci accompagné par Jimin qui était hilare._ Bref. On caaaasse ! _Avait-fit fini par hurler._ "

 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc avait par la suite entrainé Jimin avec lui sans faire une seconde attention au roux qui lui, avait tenté de les rattraper mais fut coupé par les corps qui dansait , lui bloquant la route. Il avait enfin fini par arrivé à la sortie et regarda tout autour de lui mais, aucun blond en vue. Du moins, son blond, à lui. Il soupira avant de sourire et de relever la tête vers le ciel noir habillé de milliards étoiles.

 

"- On se reverra. J'en suis sûr."

 

Le roux respire un bon coup avant de marcher en direction de chez lui, les mains dans les poches.

 

 

 

"- Jimin.."

 

 

 

 


End file.
